Laisse moi te dire
by Padmacho
Summary: Chapitre 2 en ligne Il sort avec Hermione, mais il se rend compte qu'il est amoureux d'une autre...Revieuws
1. Chapitre premier

**Auteur :** Padmacho 

**Résumé :** _Il_ sort avec Hermione, mais _il _se rend compte qu'il est amoureux d'_elle_. 

**Disclaimer :** tout appartient au génie de JK Rowling. 

**Note :** certain n'aimerons pas ce couple, assez rare. ms bon, lisez qd même! 

Chapitre premier : 

Il était assis, solitaire, à la fenêtre donnant sur la Forêt Interdite, regardant les arbres s'incliner sous le poids du vent. Ils étaient en paix avec eux-même, eux. Ils n'avaient pas de problèmes de cÅ"ur, rien à étudier, pas à mentir...mentir...Oh! oui, qu'il avait du mentir! D'abord, parce qu'il sortait avec Hermione Granger alors qu'il n'éprouvait rien pour elle. C'est vrai qu'il y a deux ans, il aurait sauté de joie à l'idée de l'avoir comme petite amie. 

Mais tout avait changé... 

Lors de la rentrée, il avait vu une Hermione resplendissante s'approcher de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle était devenue tellement belle...mais il n'avait pas eut le coup de foudre. Il était resté béat devant elle, et une semaine plu tard, ils sortaient ensemble. Bien sur, pour lui, c'était une chance de sortir avec la fille qu'il voulait depuis quelques années. Pourtant, il mentait, en lui disait qu'il l'aimait, où qu'elle était la chose qui comptait le plus pour lui. 

Et puis, il la vit, _elle_. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à cette fille. Tout d'abord, parce que, avant, elle était affreusement laide, ensuite parce qu'elle appartenait à une maison opposée et aussi, il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Quand il avait vu Hermione arriver près de lui, à la rentrée, il avait aperçu du coin de l'Å"il une belle fille. Pas une bombe, mais elle avait un certain charme. Il l'avait observée pendant tout le banquet de début d'année, et avait ressentit une attirance pour elle. 

Les jours étaient passés et il avait commencé à sortir avec Hermione. Au début, il avait été comblé, mais son enthousiasme avait diminué. Elle avait du le remarquer, car elle était devenue bizarre, commençant à le laisser tomber. Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était mieux, qu'il ne lu ferait pas de mal, si il la larguait. ou bien, peut-être serait-ce elle qui le laisserait tomber? Son meilleur ami ne le regardait plus comme avant. Il était jaloux qu'il sorte avec Hermione. Il la voulait aussi, et il l'aurait laissée, mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Il pensait tout le temps à cette fille... 

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il sursauta. Il détourna ses yeux du paysage, pour regarder une jeune fille à la belle chevelure brune, et aux yeux chocolat. Elle lui souriait, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il se leva et m'entraîna sur le canapé. Il s'assit, et elle se coucha, la tête sur ses cuisses. Il caressait ses cheveux, et elle le regardait, réfléchissant. Elle brisa finalement le silence. 

- Il faut que ça cesse, dit-elle, déterminée. 

- Hein? quoi? 

- Il faut que ça cesse!, répéta-t-elle, se redressant. 

- Qu'est-ce que qui doit cesser? 

- Tout ce cinéma! Ces "je t'aime", "tu es l'amour de la vie"...Tout ça est faux! Et tu le sais! Hermione s'énervait. 

- Oui, je le sais, répondit-il, calme. 

- Eh bien! Alors! 

- Quoi, "alors"? Arrête de tourner autour du pot! Tu veux qu'on se quitte? 

- Oui. Tu vois bien que ça ne fonctionne pas, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. 

- Hermione, je suis désolé, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Je suis _désolé_. J'ai toujours voulu être avec toi, mais, je ne sais pas. Tout a changé. Je...je ne veut plus être avec toi... 

- Amis?, répondit Hermione, séchant ses larmes. 

- Amis. 

Elle se remit sur ses cuisses, et retomba dans ses pensées, comme lui. L'échange avait été étrange. Plus amical qu'autre chose. Hermione avait failli pleurer, juste parce qu'elle est sensible. Elle voulait autant que lui que ça se termine. Il arrête de penser à Hermione, et songea à _elle_. Et puis, l'évidence lui vint. Bien sur, il le savait déjà, mais maintenant que c'était terminé avec Hermione, mais il n'avait jamais pensé à ça de cette manière. Avant, c'était : cette fille est jolie, j'aimerais sortir avec elle. Mais, à présent, c'était : je suis amoureux d'elle. 

Oui, 

Ronald Weasley est amoureux de Pansy Parkinson... 

*_*_*_* 

**je parie que je vous ai eu!que vous croyez que c Harry qui pensait! lol.**

ben, revieuw plizzz! je crois que j'aurai du mal à continuer, ça m'est venu tout seul! ms bon, ça fait tjs plaisir les revieuws! 

bisous, 

Pad 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur :** Padmacho 

**Résumé :** Il sort avec elle, mais il se rend compte qu'il est amoureux d'_elle_. 

**Disclaimer :** tout est a J.K.Rowling! 

**Note :** couple assez rare, ne plaira peut-être pas à tout le monde! 

Lisia : mici^^! gentil voilà, je continue^^ 

Paradise 1 : hey! contente que tu revieuw une autre fic de moi! t's une fille? lol, que je sache^^ mdr. t'avais deviné pour Ron? lol, po grave^^. pq tu mets dommage? c pas un probleme! et puis, c'étais que le premier chapitre, une idée qui m'est venue. ms bon, voilà une suite (miracle!). bisous. (je mets tellment de temps pour me mettre a écrire!) 

Lilyth : je sais qu'on voit jms ron et pansy. m bon, g deja vu hermione et pansy o_o...pq pas..lool. ca m'étais venu y'a longtps, de faire ce couple, et, vala, je le mets en Å"uvre! on va voir ce que ca donne! ms j'ai été super contente de recevoir des revieuws! c super! merci, ca encourage! (brzef : continue de m'en envoyer! lool). vala la suite!! 

missouistiti : neville et hermione? pq pas...bah, essaye de faire une fic avc ca, ca pt etre marrant^^. t'écris toi? g jms vu. ms bon, si je px t'aider^^. Ca peut etre sympa, ouais, neville hermione...mmmmh, ca devient interressant...lol. bref, donbc, je disais : voilà la suite! 

coccinelle-rouge13 : tu verras ce que ron va faire! ms bon, en fait, je sais pas trop moi-même. ca viendra tout seul, je me fait confiance^^. lol. g des idées, ms fo que ça soit claire mnt! dur dur... ^__^ bzous. 

Sainte Haal : slt _ma_ haaaaaal!!!!! cmt va la vie? bien, je pense, a part que t'es en gros mangque!! lol, on est le 24, g parlé avc toi y'a une demi-heure! Bon, pour en venir a ta revieuw, et bien, contente que tu trouves que c'est un bon début de fic! je dois t'avouer que j'ai aucunes idées de suite^^ ça viendra! et puis, si j'ai vraiment pu d'idée, je pourrai te demander? hihihi^^ ;) Et puis, oui, c tjs les belles filles qui ont des beaux mecs! et ben, pas pour moi, na! c tjs : Drago était devenu super sexy, le Dieu de sexe...Hermione avait beaucoup changé pendant l'été, tous les garçons la regardent... 

Harry s'était musclé grave aux entraînements de Quidditch...et patati et patata...lol! VIVE LES FEMMES PAS SUPER BELLES! ptdr...j'suis sur Pluton là...je sais pas cmt va devenir Pansy...on verra! bon, je te laisse! Bzous! 

ps : je vais essayer de résoudre la probleme de Drago, mici d'y avoir pesné et d'avoir fait la remarque^^ 

Lululle : y'a que une personne qui s'est pas fait avoir, c t bien réussi hein? lol. contente que ca te plaise, ce chapitre est une petite réussite :p hihihi, toute contente la fille^^ ptdr. bon, vala la suite heu!!! 

NaNa : merci pour la revieuw, ca fait plaisir...regarde la Note, avant de lire! il est bien mis : "couple assez rare, ne plairas peut-être pas a tout le monde!". ms bon, si tu veux, tu continue a lire, c juste que ta reveiuw est pas comme j'aurais espere qu'elle soit. chacun ses goûts! vala, si tu vx, bonne lecture! 

**_Chapitre 2 :_**

Le lendemain fut un long et pénible réveil pour Ronald Weasley. Il voulait rester dans son lit. Il y faisait bien chaud, pour ce moi de septembre particulièrement froid, sous la couette. Et puis, il voulait savourer sa bonne humeur en paix, et pas devant ce satané Rogue. Potion en première heure...ouais...tout sauf ça! 

Et puis, quelque chose lui vint en tête...potion, Rogue, commun avec Serpentard...Mais oui! C'était l'occasion de voir Pansy! 

Il se leva en vitesse, passa dans la salle de bain. Il mit son pyjama au linge sale, s'habilla, et se mit devant le miroir, histoire de voir l'état de son visage. Pour une fois, il n'était pas trop endormi, les yeux un peu gonflés. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi roux, quoique un peu plus foncés. Ses éternelles taches de rousseurs, ça lui faisait un petit charme. Non, en fait, il avait beaucoup de charme, mais c'était quand même Harry le plus beau. Il y avait quand même des filles qui voulait sortir avec lui. Mais, la plupart du temps, c'était pour, ensuite, se rapprocher de Harry. Lui, Ron, n'avait pas un superbe corps, mais quand même ce qu'il faut, la où il faut. Pas vraiment très musclé, ni une grande carrure, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'un maigrelet. 

Il arrêta de se contempler, et se brossa les dents. Quand il quitta la salle de bain, il descendit dans la Salle Commune. il se retrouva nez à nez avec Harry, l'air pas content du tout. 

- Quoi?, demanda Ron. 

- Pourquoi tu as quitté Hermione?, lui demanda Harry d'un ton énervé. 

- De toute façon, tu devrais être content! Toi qui a toujours voulu l'avoir!, répliqua Ron, sur la défensive. 

- Quoi? Mais, je... 

- T'as pas à m'engueuler! Tu m'a nié pendant deux semaines parce que je sortait avec elle! Et puis, c'est elle qui a commencé à parler de rupture! 

- C'est bon, je savait pas!, dis Harry en reculant d'un pas et levant ses mains, l'air de dire "ça va, pas besoin de s'exciter". 

- Faut pas parler sans savoir alors! 

- Mais bon, sinon, pourquoi c'est fini entre vous?, demanda le brun, changeant brusquement de sujet. 

- Ca tournait au dérisoire cette histoire. On s'aimait pas vraiment. 

- Mais, y'a un an, t'étais amoureux d'elle. 

- Ouais, mais bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux, ça change! J'ai pas trop envie de parler de ça en fait. Viens, on va manger. 

- Ok. 

Ils sortirent de la pièce. La journée s'annonçait belle. Harry était redevenu normal envers lui, et il n'avait plus à s'occuper d'Hermione. Quand ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondores, ils firent la bise à Hermione, et Ron se sentit d'un coup gêné. Et dire qu'il avait encore osé embrassé Hermione, les jours passés, en pensant seulement à Pansy. 

- Ca va?, lui chuchota-t-il. 

- Oui, assez bien. Et toi?, répondit-elle aussi bas que lui, de manière à ce qu'il ne l'entende qu'elle. 

- Pas de problèmes. Et, heu...pour hier, tu te sens bien? 

- Pour une rupture, c'était assez facile! Pas comme avec Victor! Ca a été la galèrede lui dire que je ne l'aimais pas. Décidément, avec les mecs, j'ai pas de chance. 

- Bah, si, tu en trouveras un bien!, répondit Ron, d'un ton assez convainquant. 

- Si tu le dis! 

Elle rit doucement, mettant fin à la conversation. Elle se mit à parler avec Pavarti, de chose et d'autre. Lui, tourna sa tête vers la table au couleurs vertes et argents, pour rencontrer les yeux de Pansy. Il rosit et détourna la tête. Elle haussa les épaules, et se tourna vers Malfoy. 

Depuis quelques temps, elle ne le collait plus tellement. Elle gardait son habitude de se balader avec et de se moquer des autres, mais elle pensait souvent à autre chose : il serait bien temps qu'elle arrête de lui courir après, et trouver un gars "normal". Fallait-il encore le trouver, oui! 

A Serpentard, il y en avait des beaux, mais tous si arrogants et prétentieux! A Serdaigle, ils avaient l'air sympa, et elle en avait repéré quelque uns. A Poufsouffle, elle ne voulait pas. Tous des cancres, des cruches et des sans cervelle. Même âs moye, de rencontrer quelqu'un de crédible! Et puis, Gryffondore. Elle préférait de loin leur caractère à celui des autres, mais bon, c'est la maison ennemie à la sienne. Elle ne peut pas se permettre d'en côtoyer un si elle veut garder sa réputation. 

Elle arrêta de penser à ça, lorsque la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du déjeuner et le début des cours. Elle se leva, remit sa chaise, pris son sac, et sortit de la Grande Salle en soupirant. Pour elle, ça ne serait peut-être pas une si belle journée que ça... 

*_*_*_* 

C'est tout pour ce chapitre, les idées me viennent. Je vous remercie encore pour vos revieuws! Et, Pansy a l'air vraiment très différente, non? enfin, voilà, donnez-moi votre avis! (Bref, reveiuws!!) 

Bzous,

Padmacho


End file.
